card_makingfandomcom-20200216-history
Card making Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 Oct 2017
17:33:26 CHAT Turtelking21: your alowed to come to my chat anytime 17:33:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: thx 17:33:26 CHAT Turtelking21: np 17:33:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: can someone get Faze i have a little surprise for ya'll 17:33:26 CHAT Turtelking21: idk what class he in 17:33:26 CHAT Melanie9: hmm whats the suprise 17:33:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: one sec 17:33:26 CHAT Melanie9: hehehehe 17:33:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: a new member of the gang kinda 17:33:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Turtle make Mel a mod 17:33:27 CHAT Turtelking21: a mod 17:33:27 CHAT Melanie9: ? 17:33:27 CHAT Turtelking21: slendy bot 17:33:28 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 17:33:28 JOIN StrayNeko has joined the chat. 17:33:35 CHAT Melanie9: whos slendy boy 17:33:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !hi 17:33:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: this is my bot 17:33:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: +log 17:33:52 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 17:33:53 CHAT Melanie9: slendy bot 17:33:55 CBOT SlendyBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 18 messages logged. 17:34:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: :) 17:34:05 CHAT Melanie9: nice 17:34:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: my baby 17:34:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 17:34:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i did make him 17:34:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !Hello 17:34:25 CHAT Turtelking21: a real bot 17:34:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yup 17:34:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !rate Messenger of Heaven 17:35:12 CBOT SlendyBot: he is messed up hmm 17:35:23 CHAT Melanie9: ? 17:35:24 CBOT SlendyBot: give me a moment to fix him 17:35:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes i can talk through my bot 17:35:44 CHAT Turtelking21: is he a AI 17:35:47 CHAT Melanie9: !rate Melanie9 17:35:59 CHAT Melanie9: ? 17:36:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hes only logging for some reason 17:36:35 CHAT Turtelking21: ill join you slendybot 17:36:36 CHAT Melanie9: hmmm 17:36:37 JOIN 1FaZerain1 has joined the chat. 17:36:41 CHAT Melanie9: hey faze 17:36:50 CHAT Turtelking21: ill join you in skynet 17:37:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: +log 17:37:28 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 17:37:30 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 20 messages logged. 17:38:29 CHAT Melanie9: +log 17:53:17 CHAT Melanie9: nice 17:53:36 CHAT Melanie9: hello slendy 17:53:43 CHAT Melanie9: test! 17:53:47 CHAT Melanie9: !hi 17:53:52 CHAT Melanie9: +log 17:53:53 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 17:54:09 CHAT Melanie9: lol 17:54:24 CHAT Melanie9: swag! 17:54:36 CHAT Melanie9: +swag 17:54:43 CHAT Melanie9: +log 17:54:44 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 17:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 24 messages logged. 17:55:01 CBOT SlendyBot: The user above me has some serious swag. 17:55:07 CHAT Melanie9: hmmmm 17:55:08 CHAT Turtelking21: slendy are u part of skynet 17:55:11 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 17:55:20 CHAT Melanie9: thank youslendy 17:55:25 CHAT Turtelking21: i will joing you great one 17:55:30 CHAT Melanie9: thank you slendy 17:55:41 CHAT Melanie9: /me giggles 17:56:03 CHAT Turtelking21: hes part of skynet bouw down to his greatness 17:56:22 CHAT Turtelking21: right slendy 17:56:46 CHAT Turtelking21: slendybot ill join you at skynet 17:57:01 CHAT Melanie9: /me bows down to slendybot 17:57:17 CHAT Turtelking21: /me bows down 17:57:19 CHAT Melanie9: lol :) 17:57:22 CHAT Turtelking21: oh great one slendy 17:57:37 CHAT StrayNeko: slendy is a very simple bot 17:57:56 CHAT Turtelking21: bow down or he'll enslave you 17:58:09 CHAT Turtelking21: !hi 17:58:35 CHAT Turtelking21: /becomes slendys buttler 17:58:44 CHAT Turtelking21: /me becomes slendys buttler 17:59:27 CHAT Melanie9: XD 17:59:34 CHAT Melanie9: !hi slendy 18:02:50 CHAT StrayNeko: i sense a disturbance in the force 18:03:39 JOIN Turtelking21 has joined the chat. 18:03:55 CHAT Turtelking21: dont be rudy to master slendy 18:04:03 CHAT Turtelking21: slendybot 18:04:23 CHAT Turtelking21: im yours to command 18:04:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 18:04:51 CHAT StrayNeko: i will flush u back down the toilet turtel 18:05:03 CHAT Turtelking21: im a tourtis 18:05:15 CHAT Turtelking21: i haved evolved 18:05:43 CHAT Turtelking21: mess for my wiki i want to make two wikis 18:05:47 CHAT Turtelking21: wikibots 18:06:08 CHAT Turtelking21: named rickbot and mortybot 18:06:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: 2 bots mess up the logs 18:06:32 CHAT Turtelking21: oh 18:06:49 CHAT Turtelking21: ill have one bot name picklerick 18:09:08 CHAT StrayNeko: /me yawns 18:11:15 CHAT Turtelking21: no no yawn 18:11:22 CHAT StrayNeko: mumma i ish tired 18:11:44 CHAT Turtelking21: me too buy yawning is codations 18:11:55 CHAT StrayNeko: learn to type 18:15:40 CHAT StrayNeko: dip shit 18:15:41 CBOT SlendyBot: StrayNeko, please don't swear! 18:15:43 KICK StrayNeko has been kicked by SlendyBot. 18:16:38 CHAT StrayNeko: uh uh 18:16:43 CHAT StrayNeko: no 18:16:54 CHAT StrayNeko: bad slendy 18:18:20 JOIN StrayNeko has joined the chat. 18:18:46 CBOT SlendyBot: !disable 18:20:39 CHAT StrayNeko: momma the bot kicked me 18:30:56 CBOT SlendyBot: !disable 18:30:56 CHAT StrayNeko: momma the bot kicked me 18:30:56 CHAT Turtelking21: good slendybot 18:30:56 CHAT Turtelking21: slendybot on 18:30:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ? 18:30:56 CHAT Turtelking21: !slendybot 18:30:56 CHAT Turtelking21: slendybot activate 18:30:56 CHAT Turtelking21: oh i must learn who to conrtole him before he enslave hummanity 18:30:56 CHAT StrayNeko: !enable 18:30:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i control him 18:30:58 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 18:31:01 CHAT StrayNeko: thats crap 18:31:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !enable 18:31:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !disable 18:31:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: WORK DAMNIT 18:31:21 CHAT Turtelking21: dont kill us great slendy 18:31:31 CHAT Turtelking21: he has a mine of his own 18:32:35 CHAT Turtelking21: morteism lieu de vocuier de mien vocheete ada due damella, give me the power i beg you 18:32:54 CBOT SlendyBot: Shut up 18:33:12 CHAT Turtelking21: see he hates us alredy 18:33:19 CBOT SlendyBot: shut 18:33:21 CBOT SlendyBot: up 18:33:24 CHAT Turtelking21: we must destroy skynet 18:33:44 CHAT StrayNeko: hey slendy guess what 18:33:47 CBOT SlendyBot: !kick Turtelking21 18:33:54 CHAT Turtelking21: ill do my curse 18:34:28 CHAT StrayNeko: u should kick him 18:34:29 CHAT Turtelking21: ahh i know your secret thats why you want me kicked 18:34:52 CHAT Turtelking21: your secret is your going to enslave humanatiy 18:35:12 CHAT StrayNeko: or suck d XD 18:35:32 CHAT Turtelking21: ill do my chant 18:35:35 CHAT Turtelking21: morteism lieu de vocuier de mien vocheete ada due damella, give me the power i beg you 18:36:11 CHAT Turtelking21: who know what chat that is 18:36:16 CHAT Turtelking21: chant 18:36:18 KICK Turtelking21 has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven. 18:36:26 CHAT StrayNeko: XD thnk u 18:36:29 JOIN Turtelking21 has joined the chat. 18:36:46 CHAT Turtelking21: see the mechin wants me kicked 18:36:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i like how i am the only one with that power xd 18:37:19 CHAT StrayNeko: thats why i never sty on 18:37:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: xd 18:37:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: wha 18:37:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ? 18:37:58 CHAT StrayNeko: yall herd me 18:38:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ? 18:38:23 CHAT Turtelking21: the meschine got to your head mes 18:38:24 CHAT Turtelking21: mess 18:38:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: btw say my name 18:38:34 CHAT Turtelking21: hes controling you 18:38:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: SAY IT 18:38:48 CHAT Turtelking21: me 18:38:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: say my name 18:39:07 CHAT Turtelking21: jullie aka:Messenger of Heaven 18:39:21 CHAT Turtelking21: dont take my soul 18:39:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: pings work thx 18:39:46 CHAT Turtelking21: wut 18:39:55 CHAT Turtelking21: slendy is away 18:39:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i have pings 18:40:10 CHAT StrayNeko: welp im out of here again 18:40:11 CHAT StrayNeko: see ya 18:40:11 CHAT Turtelking21: let eat him befor he eats us 18:40:11 CBOT SlendyBot: and your point is? 18:40:15 CHAT Turtelking21: master slendy 18:40:23 CHAT Turtelking21: i didnt see u there 18:40:32 CHAT StrayNeko: /me slaps slendy 18:40:34 CHAT StrayNeko: hehe 2016 04 23